Alex and Alexa Rider
by ArminaBeda
Summary: I was awoken by the first chime. I lay tense in my bed listening to the sounds of our housekeeper Jack Starbright open the door. "Alex?" said a voice drifting over to me from the twin bed across the room. My 14 year old twin sister Alexa. Little did we know, that was the day, that changed our lives Alex and Alexa Rider are twin teenagers, but they arent normal teenagers.
1. 1 Funeral Voices

1\. Funeral VoicesAlex's POV

I was awoken by the first chime. I lay tense in my bed listening to the sounds of our housekeeper Jack Starbright open the door. "Alex?" said a voice drifting over to me from the twin bed across the room. My 14 year old twin sister Alexa. Without a word we both got up and went over to the window, the moonlight spilling on our faces. We both looked the same, fair hair and deep brown serious eyes. We were both in good shape, from football and cheerleading. Little did we know, that was the day, that changed our lives.

**Alexa's POV**

That day dragged by, me and Alex refusing to talk, to eat. We were overcome with grief. Our last living relative. Gone. We never really knew Ian. Ian, never uncle. He said the word made him feel old. He was killed in a car crash. He hadn't been wearing a seatbelt, otherwise he might've had a chance. I realized how little I knew about the man. A banker, we looked a lot like him, always travelling, liked wine, classical music and books. Didn't seem to have any girlfriends or any friends at all. Kept himself fit, never smoked and dressed expensively. But it was only a thumbnail sketch. One thing I definitely knew about him though that was he had a thing about seatbelts. Always wearing one. Letting us do whatever we wanted but always making us wear a seatbelt.

Alex POV

I look over at Alexa and know she is thinking the same as me. The seatbelt. Ian wouldn't even drive us round the corner without a seatbelt. He was a safety freak. Jack Starbright came in. She was in her late twenties, boyish face with a sprawl of red hair. She was American and had come to England to study law seven years ago. She had rented a room in the house for light housework and baby sitting the twins. She had quit law deciding it wasn't for her and stayed on becoming a housekeeper and the twins closest friend.

I was worried. What would happen to Alexa, to Jack, to the house, to me.


	2. 2 Ians Funeral

2\. Ian's Funeral1 Week laterAlexa's POV

We stood overlooking the grave. Me and Alex. Both of us in black. Today was Ian's funeral. "…a good man, a patriotic man. He will be missed" The vicar finishes. Patriotic?

I look over at Alex and I can see he is as confused as I am. Patriotic meant he loved his country but Ian spent more time out of it than in it. Certainly he was loyal to it but he was never one for waving the Union Jack. I look around and see Mr Blunt walking over to us. Crawley, a man who came from the bank, had already said who he was. If you could pick one word to describe Blunt, it would be grey.

Alex's POV

Grey suit, grey eyes, grey hair and grey lips. His face was expressionless, the eyes behind the square, gunmetal spectacles completely empty. Blunt seemed to have less life that anyone in the cemetery. Above or below ground. Blunt stepped around the grave and headed towards them. " You must be Alex and Alexa. My name is Alan Blunt. You're uncle often spoke about you." He said. " That's funny he never mentioned you" I replied.

The grey lips twitched briefly. "We'll miss him. He was a good man" He said shortly. "What was he good at?" Alexa said "He never talked about his work." Suddenly Crawley was there " Your uncle was an overseas finance manager, Alexa" He said. "He was in charge of our foreign branches. You must have known that." " I know he travelled a lot" She said and before he could reply I couldn't help myslelf from saying "And I know he was very careful. About things like seatbelts." I said, raising an eyebrow. Blunt just coughed. "Well sadly he wasn't careful enough." He said. "I hope we meet again" He said to us. "Yes…" He muttered to himself, tapping a grey finger against the side of his grey face.

Alexa's POV

"Let's get out of here, cemeteries give me the creeps" Jack said appearing at the side of us. "Yeah and quite a few creeps have shown up" Alex muttered talking about Blunt. As we left we glanced over one more time and that's when it happened. Blunt was getting in to the Rolls Royce. The driver leaned across to open the back door and his jacket fell open, revealing the shirt underneath. And not just the shirt. The man was wearing a leather holster with a automatic pistol strapped inside. The man realising what had happened straightend up, pulling the jacket across his chest. But it was too late we had seen it.

Alex's POV

Blunt saw it too. He turned back and looked at us. Something very close to emotion slithered over his face. Then he got into the car and it sped away. We slipped away very quietly, heading home. Neither me or Alexa mentioning the gun to Jack. The walk took 15 minutes. As we turned onto our street, the we noticed a removals van parked outside the house. The words STRYKER &amp; SON painted on the side. "What's that doing…?" Jack began. At the same moment, the van shot off with me and Alexa on our bike straight after it. We were determind to find the truth.


	3. 3 Two years later

**3\. 2 years later**

Alex's POV

We stood infront of the huge grey building tat claimed to be the royal and general bank. It was actually the headquaters of MI6. Alexa sighed beside m and with that we walked in. We didn't stop at reception, just simply went to the elevators. They were used to us by now and didn't do a thing. We rose up to the 14th floor and stepped into the office. We sat down in the seats. How many times had we been here before and only two things had changed. Instead of Blunt behind the desk it was now Mrs Jones and there was no Jack waiting for us at home, just our new guardians. K-Unit and Ben Daniels.

Alexa's POV

Mrs Jones wasted no time in telling us why we are here. She said that we needed to tell K-Unit about our missions. We both said No straight away but se said to make things easier we would watch videos of us instead of talking. We still said No. Then she demands us to do it. I sigh and knowing there is no way out of it shoot a glance at Alex before is say " Okay." We leave and get home on our motorbikes. Wolf immediately calls us in. "Don't say nothing happened and try to get out of this because the bank already called and told us what we have to do" Says Ben. I frown because that was exactly what we were planning to do. " Alright then which one first" Says Eagle. Me and Alex put them in order and pick up the first one it says ' Car Crusher'. This isn't a mission it was our own investigating. Snake takes it and slots it in the DVD player. Alex and hold on tight to each other. We know that over the next few hours w will be resurfing memories we buried deep within our minds.


	4. 4 Car Crushers

A/N: Anything underlined is what is happening on screen.

4\. Car Crushers

Alex and Alexa arrive at a car removal place after following the removal van. They sneak in and see Ians car ahead with not a single scratch on it. Cautiously they move forward. Now they see what really killed Ian. Bullets. Slicing through the metal and into the driver. Two men star coming and being out in the open they throw themselves into the only hiding place. In the car. A crane handle comes down and picks the car up with the two inside. The claw nearly hits them but just scrapes Alex's head causing it to bleed. Any closer and it would have cracked his skull.

They others gasp and look at Alex, all except Alexa, and see the small scar above his eyebrow.

The car is dropped into the crusher and starts closing in Alex pulls his leg free from where it was trapped and frees Alexa's trapped arm. They move into the back and throw themselves through the rapidly closing triangle of a back window. At the last moment Alex's foot gets caught and his shoe is pulled off. The car is fully crushed. Alexa and Alex run to where their motorbikes are but are blocked by two men. Both of the twins quickly in synch render them unconscious with a simple Karate move and ride home. Both of them are streaked with blood, oil, one shoe of and their clothes in rags and they must look a sight. But they could've looked worse.

Everyone turns to Alex and Alexa and they stare until Eagle being Eagle says "WOW ! COOL Why did you do it though?" " Alex just mutters "We didn't belive the car crash story with the seat belt and saw a removal van outside our house." Alex not wanting to talk about it simply picks up the next tape and looks at the title. 'The 15th floor' He passes it to Ben who asks what it means and simply mutters "You'll find out" Ben shrugs slots it in and the DVD begins.

Alex and Alexa are walking past an office that says Ian Rider. They stop and ask if thy can go in but it is locked. Then man who is in the office next door has to leave and leaves the twins on their own. They walk over to the window and open it. Alex crawls out and jumps off. They were on the 15th floor. He catches on to the Union Jack flag that is on a pole next to the office. Then Alexa jumps out after him and Alex catches her. He swings her up onto the ledge and she opens up the window to Ians office. After climing in she leans out again and pulls Alex in. The shuffle through some files when Crawley and two other men come in. He pulls out a gun and shoots them both with tranqualiser darts.

Again everyone turns to them but in sync they say "don't even talk about it" and slot the next DVD in. This one is titled 'Breacon Becons sergeants office'


	5. 5 Beacon Brecons

5\. Breacon Beacons

The DVD starts with Alex and Alexa on a jeep driving through the camp and towards the sergeants office. They get down, knock on the door and enter. "RIGHT. I DON'T WANT YOU HERE BUT I HAVE TO WHAT ARE YOURE NAMES?" the sergeant bellowed "Alex and Alexa Rider' Alex answers. The sergeant was evidently shocked. "Ri.. Rider as in John and Ian Rider" the sergeant say stuttering. "Yes John was our father and Ian was our uncle…. Why?" Alexa says confused. "Why? John was the best in camp ad Ian second" the sergeand says. Oh is all the twins say. "Right Alex your code name will be cub after Jaguar your father and Alexa your name will be pup after komodo your uncle." The twins nodded. " You will be staying with k unit a jeep is outside to take you to their hut.' The twins jut nodded again and left.

"So that's where you got your-WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOUR FATHER AND UNCLE WERE JOHN AND IAN RIDER" said Wolf interrupting Snake.

Alex and Alexa just stared off in the distance while muttering in synch "Didn't think it mattered and we didn't want to talk about it." Sensing that the twins were upset he changed the subject "so which ones next". "The one called meeting k unit" said Alex.

Eagle popped the DVD in and it started. Alex and Alexa ad just been dropped off infront of k units hut. They look at each other and enter. Everyone is staring at them in shock. They just walk through and put their stuff of the last 2 beds. " Oi! What are you doing ere and what are your code names" Wolf roared. "Cub and my sis is pup" Cub says answering. "And we cant tell you why were here" Pup adds on. Wolf grabs their shoulders, one on each and roars again " WHY ARE YOU HERE?" The twins share a look and at the same time say "Were not allowed to tell you" and grap the arms, in sync, double knee him and wrench his arms behind his back, them they push im to the floor.

"Well you have made a very bad first impression I hope you make anymore" Cub says merrily. "So you can either get up and not make anymore bad impressions or you can get up and collect the rest of your dignity" Alexa says "Actually theres nothing of that second one so your just gonna have to do the first one" Cub finishes. Everyone stares at them including Wolf getting up of the floor. "Not let me guess Wolf is the leader" "Fox is languages" "Snake is the medic" "and Eagle is sharpshooter" Te two say taking turns. Now they are all gaping at them. "Seeya were off to the mess bye" says Alexa and they two leave the hut

Quickly before any one can talk about it Alex puts in the next one called 'Killing house'

The unit are travelling through the killing house are nearly out. "Leave the trip wire lets just get out here" Wolf states. Every one gets to the door and out. When pup and cub reach the door they find Wolf blocking their way. "Tough luck double 0' nothings"He says alost kind and pushes the siblings back. At the last moment they twist away trying not to trip the wire but pups flailing left hand catches it. Everything goes ballistic and te screen fades to black

"WOLF! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO CUB AND PUP!" shouts everyone.

The siblings don't say anything and just start the next video which is called 'Wolf jumps'

The DVD starts with everyone jumping in 2's until the last 2 are left. Wolf is struggling with is equipment and his partner goes without him. Wolf freezes he has let the jump get to him. His weakness: Heights. Pup and Cub stand up. "Wolf" they whisper he doesn't hear them. With one look the twins slam their legs into Wolfs backside and he falls out of the plane. "Oi! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR SEATS" shouts the air pilot finally looking up. "Were just stretching our legs." They shout back. The screen fades to black.

"I never thanked you guys for that did I" Wolf says "Nah doesn't matter"says Alex. "Its all in the-RING RING" Alexa is interupted by the phone. Alex answers it " Hello can you and your sister come into th e royal and general to discuss your account we have a deal to give you." God would the bank ever leave them alone "Okay we'll be there and we'll ride our motorbikes you don't have to send a car" " Okay your appointment is in 30 minutes." Alex put the phone down seething with anger. He goes back in the living room. "Alexa, grab your helmet we have a surprise appointment with the bank in half an hour." Alex says disgust lacing his words.


	6. 6 Remembering

A/N :Just to let you know I changed the time when they got shot. It is till by scorpia but it is after scorpia rising. 6. RememberingAlexa's POV

As we rode through the streets of London I was seething with anger. Why wouldn't they let us go. They had killed everyone we had cared about except k unit, ben, tom (Alexs best friend) and Fiona (my best friend). Fiona and Tom knew the truth about us. It would only be a matter of time before they got killed aswell. I stop at a red light and look over at Alex. He was gripping the handlebars of his bike so hard they might break. His motorcycle was black with a red handlebars and seat. His helmet is red aswell with 2 black stripes. Mine was the same If you looked the only difference between us was that I was a girl and had long hair other than that we were the same. We shoot off as the light turns green. We turn onto Liverpool street and pull up out side the bank.

**Alex POV**

We pull up with 2 minutes to spare for a moment we stare down at the pavement. Here was the spot where we got shot.

FLASHBACK

They were walking out of the bank, their footsteps in synch. They had just been briefed about their new guardians after the mission in Egypt. They were still overcome with grief. They stepped down onto the road at the same time something hit them in the chest. It was if they had been punched. They looked left and right but there was nobody there. Liverpool street seemed to be running uphill. They knew it was flat but now it was definitely slanting. Even the buildings were leaning to one side. They didn't understand what was happening. The colour was rapidly draining out of the air. As they looked the world went from colour to black and white apart from a few splashes here and there: the bright yellow of a café sign, the blue of a car…

…and the red of blood. They looked down and was surprised to see their whole front was turning crimson. There was an irregular shape spreading rapidly across their tops. At the same time they became aware that the sound of the traffic had faded. It was as if someone had pulled them out the word and they were looking a it from a very long way away. A few pedestrians had stopped and turned to look at them. They were shocked. There was a woman screaming but she as making no sound at all. Then the street played a trick on them, tilting so suddenly that it seemed to turn upside down. A crowd had gathered. It was closing in on them and they wished it would go away. There must have been 30 or 40 people pointing and gesticulating. Why were they so interested in them? And why couldn't they move anymore? They opened their mouths to ask for help but no words, not even a breath came out. They were starting to feel scared. There was no pain at all, but something told them they must have been hurt. They were lying on the pavement, although they didn't know how they got there. There was a red circle around them, widening with every second that passed. They tried to call for Mrs Jones. They opened their mouths again and did hear a voice calling, but it was very far away. And then they saw four people and knew everything was going to be alright after all. They were watching them with a mixture of sadness and understanding, as if they had expected this to happen but were still sorry that it had. There was little colour left but the four people were entirely black and white. Two of them were Ian Rider and Jack Starbright but the other two: The man was very handsome, dressed in a military uniform with close cut hair and a solid, serious face. He looked very much like them, although he seemed to be in his early thirties. The woman, standing next to him, was smaller and seemed more vulnerable. She had long fair hair and eyes that were filled with sorrow. They had seen photographs of this woman and was astonished to find her here. They knew they were looking at their mother. They tried to get up, but they couldn't. They wanted to hold her in their arms but their arms would not obey them. They weren't breathing anymore but they didn't notice. The four stepped forward out of the crowd. The men said nothing: they were trying to hide their emotions. Jack and their mother leant down and reached out their hand. They reached out and touched them. Their fingers finding the exact spots where there was a small hole in their shirts. No pain. Just a sense of tiredness and resignation. Alex and Alexa Rider smiled and closed their eyes

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

The two quickly skirt around the spot and enter the building.


	7. 7 A Proposition

7\. A Proposition

**Alexa's POV**

We walk in and go straight to the lifts. They don't stop us, they've got used to the two kids that walk around now. They don't know what we've done. We ride up to the 14th floor. Without knocking we go straight into Jones' office. She looks up angry then it softens when she sees us. I think were the only ones that can do this. Just walk in. "We have a proposition to make to you two" She says straight to the point. "Go on" I say even though we already know what she is going to say. " I want you two to be proper agents". Before I can say anything Alex does, he has been strangely quiet up to now "Can we have a moment to think about it in private" "Of course" She says and walks outside. I turn to Alex "Lets make a list of all the pro's and con's I say" "Sure" He says grabbing a pen and paper.

Pro's:

Treated like a proper agent

Get the thrill on missions again

Get a gun

Get gadgets

Get an office

If we get captured/kidnapped MI6 would find us straight away.

The blackmail for Ben and K-Units jobs will stop.

The blackmail for guardianship will stop

Con's:

Be under MI6's beck and call

The pro's clearly out do the Con's and we make up our mind.

Alex's POV

Jones comes back into the room. " What do you say?" She asks nervously. I share a glance with Alexa and say "Yes"

"Great I will show you to your offices. You both get one each but they are adjoining and you can see each other." She says standing up. Alexa and I follow her. Our offices are on the 15th floor. It is actually Ian Riders and the office next to it. We walk in and settle in our new desks. "I'll leave you two to settle in once you have finished go to Smithers to get your gun and identity passes." And with that Jones left. The room has two desks. In the middle there is a bit of wall but it is all open. The desk hold our old mission files. "You wanna go see smithers now?" I say. Alexa just nods. We go out and I turn round to lock my door while Alexa does hers. I see they have already replaced Ian Rider with my name and put Alexa's name on her door. " Man, they work fast" I say shocked. "Yep" Is my sisters reply.

Alexa's POV

We make our ways to Smithers basement and meet him at his desk. "Hallo old chaps" Smithers greets. "Hey Smithers" we say at the same time. "Heres your passes and if you go through this door there is a collection of guns to choose from. There are also targets if you want to try them out" Smithers says walking through the door and getting down to buissness. As we enter me and my bro automatically go to our favourite guns. Alex's is the Browning Hi- Power Pistol but mine is the Smith&amp; Weston. We load them up and walk to the targets. I close my eyes. The gun is me. I am the gun. When I open my eyes the gun is a deadly extension of my arms. I shoot indistictively and I hear Alex doing the same. Smithers whistles. He has brought the targets in. 'I knew you were good but not 100% where'd you learn." At the thought of Scorpia teaching us my hand flies up to the place where the bullet hole is. I look and see Alex has done the same. Seeing this Smithers apologises and within 30 minutes we are walking out of the bank. Both of us stop and look at the patch where we got shot. I know we will never get used to that. The pain, the memories. I turn away and we ride off on our bikes.

Alex's POV

As we enter our home in Chelsea we are bombarded with questions from Ben about why we were wanted. In answer Alexa and I just toss our MI6 ID cards at him and run upstairs. Even with the shut door we can still hear the WHAT! From them and their pounding of footsteps. They barge in and throw the badges back at us. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU AGREE?" Ben shouts. Silent I pass him the pros and cons sheet. His face visably softens when he reads the blackmail part. "Okay, fine. If this is what you want but please tell me you got a gun." He says backing down. We just pull the guns from our holsters that are concealed beneath or motor jackets. " Come on we have enough time for two more videos." Alexa says. K-Unit, who have been strangely silent so far, nod and we all file out of the room. I holster my gun and carry on. When we are all settled, Ben starts the next video which is called 'Stormbreaker: Start'

The video starts with Felix and Felicity Lester on a magazine saying they have won a trip the SE (Sayle Enterprises.) then the faces change to Alex and Alexas faces but the names are the same. The rest of the video is a brief overview of the mission and ends with Nadia Vole pulling the leaver on them.

"Put the next one in" I say even though I don't want to relieve the next few moments. The next one is called 'Physilia Physalis'

The DVD starts with Alex in the tank he gets out using metal eating cream and the deadly jellyfish kills Nadia. Alex gets on the plane where Alexa is tied up. They re route it to the science museum where they parachute off the plane. Alex crashes through the glass ceiling with Alexa firmly planted on his back. He grabs Wolfs gun and shoots Sayle twice in the chest, the prime minister in the hand and destroys the button.

**No-Ones POV**

The twins say nothing and stand up. They leave and go upstairs. Silently, with ghost footsteps and movements the two get changed and go to bed. Bracing themselves for the Stormbreaker nightmare that would haunt their sleep that night.


	8. 8 A New Mission

**8\. A new mission**

**A/N: I am making them 20**

4 years later No-Ones POV

Alex stumbles down the stairs pulling a shirt on yawning. "Hey Dad" He said and Bens face lights up. The two would usually call him Ben but when they weren't paying attention or when it's first thing in the morning and late at night they would call him Dad subconsciously. Ben loved it. He taken to calling them his son and daughter and just hoped soon they would notice what they were doing and start properly saying it. Ben looked at his son sat there with is coffee rubbing his eyes. Alexa came down next already dressed in jeans and a top she grabbed a coffee and sat down. K-Unit came and they all sat round drinking coffee and eating scrambled eggs. Alexa stood up. Tossing a helmet to Alex she said "Come on we need to go to the bank." "Why?" Eagle asked. "Because, birdbrain, there are reports that need to be done from our mission" Alex said standing up. The twins walked out of the house shouting a quick bye over their shoulder. They mounted their bikes and rode away.

**5 hours later**

The twins stumbled through the door, exhausted. They collapsed on the couch and K-Unit stared at them. "Do you know what threats to spies are" Alexa says. They nod " Its being captured and bullets and stuff" Eagle says, hyper. Before Alex can reply Ben cuts in " No the real threat is …. Paperwork"He chuckles. At this word the twins groaned. The rest of K-Unit laughed their heads off. The phone rang. "Hello" said Ben still laughing. "Of course" He said sobering up. He put the phone down and turned to the two. "You need to go to the bank an unexpected finance job has come up" He said sarcasm literally dripping from his words. The twins just sighed and walked out. This is how they found themselves sitting opposite Mrs Jones.

Alex's POV

We don't knock just enter. As soon as we sit down she starts briefing us on a mission. Two journalists who are best friends need to be protected. But we have to go undercover. She explains the journalists are a boy and a girl. We are going undercover as girlfriend and boyfriend. We find out their names too. Sabina Pleasure and James Hale. "Right then. Alex you will be Sabina's boyfriend and Alexa you will be James' girlfriend. Head down to Lucy in make up because the file specifically says that Alex, you have a tattoo from your right shoulder across your chest and Alexa you have a tattoo of your parents names on your foot." I just nod, still in shock. Sab. Sabina. And James too. Last time I heard he was dating Sabina and was her journalist partner. I am jerked out of my thoughts as we reach the make up room. "Hey Lucy" we say. " Hey Jones already email me on what needs to be done" " Okay great they both have to look at least 1 year old." Alex says. " This will stay on for at least 3 months as I am using the strong stuff." I nod and she gets to work. Half an hour later I have a tribal tattoo across my chest. Alexa's takes half an hour aswell even though she is just having two names because Lucy is doing tons of colour swirls for decoration. "" You are the best Lucy" I Say. "Yeah, you better come back in one piece" She say. "We'll try to" Alexa says laughing and with that we leave the studio. We leave the bank shirtless and shoeless because we need to leave them off for at least 2 hrs while the paint dries. Everyone stares at us as we ride home. Even K-Unit stares at us. "What are you …" they say. " It's for a new mission, we go tomorrow, here is the file." Alexa says and we head off to our bedrooms to pack and think.


	9. 9 Epilouge

Epilogue

Alex and Alexa return home from the mission. James is now Alexas real boyfriend and Alex is sabinas real boyfriend. Since then they got married at the same wedding and have had children. Ben and K- Unit lived to see them get married but died over the next 5 years as Snake the first to go, then Eagle, Wolf and finally Ben who held on long enough to see his grandchildren born. Alexa and Alex had carried on with their work and had only retired when they got too old for the line of espionage. At their wedding they were fashionably late since 8 assassins had shown up and they had to deal with them. Even though they had retired, spying was still kept in their blood. Alex had twins, two boys called Ian and John, and Alexa had two girls but not twins, called Helen and Jackie. All four children found out about them when they were in a downtown Miami car speed chase. Later when they got old enough all four joined MI6 and Mrs Jones was delighted to have them as they had be trained, just like Alex and Alexa had been but this time it was in defence and if they wanted to join when they were older. Of course the children were never as good as Alex ad Alexa but they still had an impressive record. The whole family was involved in spying and soon the rider name was hushed as the were as famous with assassins as they were in MI6. Sabina died peacefully at the age of 81, as did James but Alex and Alexa both lived to an impressive age of 98. Shocking the spying world as the level of danger in their missions was suicide to normal agents. But as everyone knew those two weren't normal agents. They were teenage spies extraordinaires.


End file.
